


Be Careful, Nys

by Swagosaki



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: The female Dragonborn, Aryare, and her vampire companion, Nyskira,  have decided to rest in Solitude for a few days. Unbeknownst to them, Nyskira gets captured because of her kind. Now Aryare has to find a way to rescue her before Nyskira is killed.





	Be Careful, Nys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmuttyFang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/gifts).



 

 

Moderate, sunny weather seemed to be common in this area. 

It was the middle of Rain’s Hand so Aryare was surprised on how warm it was. 

 

She was walking alongside her female friend, Nyskira, who happened to despise the sun. 

However, the two have been almost inseparable since they first met. 

 

Nyskira has traveled everywhere with her and the companionship helped the Dragonborn feel less lonely. 

 

Both females had their hoods up. One was avoiding eyes while the other was trying to avoid sunlight. The gates of a city appeared before them, drawing a deep breath from the dragonborn. It was locked as always, so no one could get into any city without permission. 

 

“Ever since the dragon attacked, cities have closed their gates to keep their city safe,” Aryare said before pausing and glancing to Nyskira, “Tell me. When was the last time you came to Solitude?” 

 

“It’s been a little while, but I never left with a clean record,” Nyskira couldn’t help but smirk from behind her hood. She has a criminal record because she is the leader of the Thieves Guild back in Riften.

Plus, on top of that, she was an assassin. Aryare couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. 

 

“You do humor me with your dark side,” Aryare smiled, causing Nyskira to go over and pinch the woman’s cheeks.  

When the guards saw them approach the gates, they slowly began to open the door, just enough to let the two in. 

 

“It has been some time since I’ve been to the city…” Aryare admitted softly.

The gazes inside began turning towards them as they entered, causing some fear in the female dragonborn. 

“We have to be seen as travelers...nothing else. Safety precautions...if anyone knew who we were-” she paused as Nyskira put her hand on the girls shoulder. 

 

“Relax. Besides, we are just here for the night to gather supplies and then head to Markarth for the real quest,” Nyskira reminded her. 

The two became quiet after that.

Aryare tried to stay as calm as she possibly could be. 

 

The city of Solitude, Skyrim’s capital, is the most lively of cities. 

It is a port city of Tamriel and it holds the largest palace, which is home to the high queen. The city was known for its breathtaking views, as well as the Bard’s College.

It is also home to the Imperial Legion, who have dealt with the constant war that plagued the land of Skyrim. 

The city was huge, holding hundreds of people behind its walls. 

 

The sun was slowly setting behind the pedestal where beheadings usually took place, drawing Nyskira’s eyes to its looming shape as she mumbled, “I’m surprised they’re not executing people today…”

 

When executions  _ were _ taking place, huge amounts of prisoners would line up to meet their fates, going to wherever they may go when their souls leave the body, “Their prison is always full… trust me, I’ve been there a few times.” 

 

“Perhaps we are more fortunate to  _ not _ see people die. It would not be something I find entertaining,” Aryare whimpered as Nyskira just shrugged it away, “Besides, you have escaped that prison multiple times and if one time you get caught and can’t escape? What would I do?” Aryare tightened her fist. 

 

“We’re not going to worry about that, sweetling. Not now and not ever. I’m highly trained and you know this,” Nyskira grinned, despite the woman not being able to see it.

 

“Nys-” Aryare began before Nyskira simply shook her head. 

 

“Hush now,” Nyskira stated softly before grabbing Aryare’s arm and pulling her towards her, “Now, we should grab some supplies, yes,” she then pulled the dragonborn towards the marketplace. 

 

The two females proceeded to grab the required supplies and then continue on their journey. Aryare was mostly the one that needed food and drink, as she was the most human out of the pair. 

Nyskira went to the Fletcher to grab more arrows. After all, she was a huntress in the night. 

While she was away, Aryare could feel eyes on her female companion, not only from the townspeople but from the guards, as well. It made her nervous that something terrible might happen soon. 

And she tended to be right with bad feelings, afterall, she was the dragonborn and terrible things typically happened almost every single day. It’s what happens when you have too much power. 

 

Soon, the sun fully set and the two ended up getting two rooms at the Winking Skeever, which was the local inn in the city. The two settled in one of the rooms and Aryare was finally able to pull off her hood. Nyskira looked over as she sat on her bed, fondly watching her.

 

“My favorite part of the night is seeing that hood pulled off to reveal your beauty,” Nyskira hummed, her smile baring her fangs.

Aryare’s cheeks grew rosy as she quickly turned away. 

 

“Quit making my heart flutter...” she warned before sitting on the bed next to Nyskira. She began to brush through her messy hair with her fingers, calmly sitting next to a vampire, “I’m worried for you, Nys. Every city we go to…” she murmured, briefly looking over at the other woman.

 

“There is nothing to worry about, sweetling, I already told you such,” Nyskira reassured before grabbing Aryare’s cheeks and smiling, “Now get some sleep and we shall be out of here by morning,” she kissed the girls cheek. 

Aryare couldn’t help but turn her head, causing their lips to brush. 

 

“Don’t make promises to the dragonborn,” Aryare mumbled against the female’s lips before getting up and heading towards her room, “Also, try not to kill everyone in the city tonight. Goodnight, Nys.”

  
  


Aryare got into bed as she stared at the ceiling. 

As she laid there, she could hear small talk in the inn’s lobby drift into their room. It made her nervous, worry growing in his stomach. 

_ What if Nyskira gets taken and executed?  _

_ It can’t happen.  _

_ She hid herself pretty well today.  _

“Be careful, Nys…” She whispered before shutting her eyes for the night. 

  
  
  


A few hours must’ve passed where she was able to drift off, because she suddenly found herself jolting awake.

There was a loud bang and the door flew open. 

Soldiers holding torches flooded in. 

 

“What is the meaning of this-” she asked before suddenly getting interrupted as one of the guards put his hand over her mouth.

More hands grabbed at her arms and legs, holding her down.

She felt the hand over her mouth begin to pry it open, revealing her teeth. The guard leaned in, eyes searching her mouth. 

All she could think about in this moment was trying to stay calm.

_ Nyskira. _

 

“Ah, so you’re not another vampire thief…” the guard said before letting go of her jaw and snapping his fingers. The hands on her arms and legs lifted and she was able to move. 

 

“That is better news...such a lovely face doesn’t need to be a creature of the night,” he stated before checking her out. 

 

“I demand answers!  _ Where _ is Nyskira,” she shouted but the guard didn’t say anything as he pulled out his sword.

Aryare backed away into the corner of her bed, eyes stretching wide. 

 

“Rest easy,” the guard chuckled, advancing on her and raising the sword before bringing the hilt down and knocking the dragonborn out. 

 

Nyskira was nowhere to be found. 

  
  



End file.
